icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stan Mikita
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Sokolče, Czechoslovakia | career_start = 1958 | career_end = 1980 | halloffame = 1983 |death_date = |death_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S.}} Stanislav "Stan the Man" Mikita (born Stanislav Guoth; May 20 1940 – August 7, 2018) was a Slovak born, Canadian professional player, generally regarded as the best centre of the 1960s. In 1961 he won the Stanley Cup with the Chicago Blackhawks, with whom he played his entire career. Biography Early life Mikita was born in Sokolče, Czechoslovakia as Stanislav Guoth (Gvoth), but moved to Ontario, Canada, as a young boy to avoid the political troubles in the area due to Communist control. He was adopted by his aunt and uncle who gave him their surname, Mikita. Playing career After three starring junior seasons with the St. Catharines TeePees of the Ontario Hockey Association, Mikita was promoted for good to the parent Chicago Black Hawks in 1959. In his second full year 1961, the Hawks won their third Stanley Cup, and the young centre led the league in goals in the playoffs with six. The following season was his breakout year as a star, and centring the famed "Scooter Line" (with right wing Ken Wharram and left wingers Ab McDonald and Doug Mohns), became the most-feared centre of the Sixties, and with superstar teammate Bobby Hull, the Black Hawks had the most powerful offense of the decade, generally leading the league in goals scored. Combining skilled defense and a reputation as one of the game's best faceoff men with his innovative curved stick, Mikita led the league in scoring four times in the decade, tying Bobby Hull's single-season scoring mark in 1966–67 with 97 points (a mark broken two years later by former teammate Phil Esposito and currently held by Wayne Gretzky). In his early years, Mikita was among the most penalized players in the league, but he then decided to play a cleaner game and went on to win the Lady Byng Memorial Trophy for sportsmanlike conduct twice. Retirement His latter years marred by chronic back injuries, Mikita finally retired during the 1979-80 season. Upon his retirement he had the second-highest career scoring point total of any NHL player, after Gordie Howe, and had played in the seventh most games of any player at the time. Mikita was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1983 and into the Slovak Hockey Hall of Fame in 2002. He currently serves as an ambassador for the Blackhawks' organization. Death Mikita died at the age of 78 on August 7, 2018, three years after his family announced that he had been diagnosed with Dementia with lewy bodies. Career statistics Awards and accomplishments * Currently 29th all-time in games played, 29th in goals, 16th in assists, and 13th in points (at end of 2008–09 NHL season). * Won the Hart Memorial Trophy as most valuable player in 1967 and 1968. * Won the Art Ross Trophy as leading scorer in 1964, 1965, 1967 and 1968. * Won the Lady Byng Memorial Trophy in 1967 and 1968. * Named to the NHL's First All-Star Team in 1962, 1963, 1964, 1966, 1967 and 1968. * Named to the NHL's Second All-Star Team in 1965 and 1970. * Played in NHL All-Star Game in 1964, 1967, 1968, 1969, 1971, 1972, 1973, 1974 and 1975. * Won the Lester Patrick Trophy in 1976. * The only player in NHL history to win the Hart, Art Ross, and Lady Byng trophies in the same season, doing so in consecutive seasons, in 1966–67 and 1967–68. * Only Alex Delvecchio and Steve Yzerman had a longer career playing for only a single team. * Was named to Team Canada for the 1972 Summit Series, but only played two games due to injuries. * Inducted into the Slovak Hockey Hall of Fame in 2002. * In 1998, he was ranked number 17 on The Hockey News' list of the 100 Greatest Hockey Players, making him the highest-ranked player born outside of Canada, although he was trained in Canada. Former records held by Stan Mikita *Most points by a center- 1349 surpassed by Phil Esposito and curently held by Wayne Gretzky- 2857 *Most assists by a center- 926, surpassed by Marcel Dionne and currently held by Wayne Gretzky- 1963 *Most points in a season- 97 in 1966–67 , surpassed by Phil Esposito (126 in 1968–69 ) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (215 in 1985-86 ). * Most assists in a season- 62 in 1966-67, surpassed by Phil Esposito (77 in 1968-69) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (163 in 1985-86). * Fastest player in NHL history to reach 1200 career points- 1091 GP, surpassed by Phil Esposito (872 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (504 GP). * Fastest player in NHL history to reach 1300 career points- 1180 GP, surpassed by Phil Esposito (966 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (539 GP). * Fastest player in NHL history to reach 400 career assists- 599 GP, surpassed by Phil Esposito (583 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (290 GP). * Fastest player in NHL history to reach 500 career assists- 726 GP, surpassed by Phil Esposito (691 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (352 GP). * Fastest player in NHL history to reach 600 career assists- 882 GP, surpassed by Phil Esposito (797 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (416 GP). * Fastest player in NHL history to reach 700 career assists- 1017 GP, surpassed by Phil Esposito (931 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (478 GP). * Fastest player in NHL history to reach 800 career assists- 1166 GP, surpassed by Phil Esposito (1125 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (527 GP). * Fastest player in NHL history to reach 900 career assists- 1334 GP, surpassed by Marcel Dionne (1124 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (584 GP). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 400 points (24 years, 291 days) until he was surpassed by Bobby Orr (23 years, 214 days). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 800 points (29 years, 219 days) until he was surpassed by Bobby Orr (26 years, 277 days). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 900 points (30 years, 257 days) until he was surpassed by Bobby Orr (28 years, 218 days). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 1200 points (34 years, 233 days) until he was surpassed by Phil Esposito (33 years, 297 days). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 1300 points (36 years, 140 days) until he was surpassed by Phil Esposito (34 years, 324 days). See also *Magazine covers Category:Born in 1940 Category:Art Ross Trophy winners Category:Canada's Sports Hall of Fame inductees Category:Hart Trophy winners Category:Lady Byng winners Category:Lester Patrick Trophy recipients Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League players with retired numbers Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:St. Catharines Teepees players Category:Hockey Hall of Famer Category:Retired in 1980 Category:Dead in 2018